


Joe Putnam meets the boyfriend

by CrunchyWhiteBread



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyWhiteBread/pseuds/CrunchyWhiteBread
Summary: Joe Putnam meets Robin, the unexpected boyfriend.-just a silly, short thing that I wanted to write. Maybe I'll post more one shots of this couple or something but there's just that on my mind for now.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Joe Putnam meets the boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> *the fanart at the beginning is made by me (u can find it on my twitter @benji_araujo)*

Joe Putnam never thought that he would have to meet his son's boyfriend.  
For starters, Joe never thought he would have a son, really. When his wife died (rather unexpectedly, as most deaths are), she left him with a daughter and now, 16 years later, he has a son.  
Theo.  
It took a while getting used to it, and trying to ignore the crushing fear of his child being the target of hatred and prejudice but there was nothing he could do, really, so he just...got used to it.  
And even after learning that things aren't always what you would expect, Joe thought that, well, now that he has a son, one day he would have a daughter in law. He didn't explicitly thought it, really, but the thought had sneaked into the back of his mind and stayed there, quiet and unimportant. Until the fateful day he came earlier from work and made the mistake of walking into Theo's room without knocking first, only to find a boy kissing his son on the bed.  
A shirtless boy kissing his son on the bed.  
Theo's eyes went as big as tennis balls when he noticed him, and the boy looked like he had seen Satan himself standing in front of him.  
Joe suspected he himself had lost all color on his face.  
So now, Joe Putnam's son is sitting at the dinner table, exchanging glances at his boyfriend, a rather tall kid who's sweating so much Joe starts feeling much taller and much scarier than he really is.  
-So, son - he starts, because the fathers at the movies always call the boyfriend son - how old are you again?  
-Ahm, 17, sir - the kid (Robin, isn't it?) says - But I'm on the same year as Theo.  
-Ah, that's how you two met, then?  
-Ahm, we bumped into each other at the hallway - he smiles - I was lucky, I guess.  
The kid has a weird, endearing smile - dorky in the nicest of ways - and keeps stealing caring, nervous looks to his son, every now and then.  
Joe kisses his teeth, not knowing what to do. Maybe he should give the talk, but he doesn't want to give them any ideas, but he also suspects that they already had those ideas if the shirtless kissing was anything to go by.  
What a awkward moment, he thought, but at least the kid is fully clothed now.  
-So…huh, funny fact: I didn't know you were here. I certainly didn't know that you were at my son's room, specially because, weirdly, I didn't know you - Joe chews on the words -so, is the first time you've been here, without me knowing you were here?  
-Yes- says his so.  
-No - says the boyfriend.  
Joe sighs.  
At least he's honest.  
-And do you usually make a habit out of being almost naked on my child's room?  
\- Dad! -Theo exclaims - he had his shirt off, c'mon! And I'm not a child.  
\- You are my child and that's another child right here - he points out - Where are your folks?  
-huh...they travel a lot, sir. I-I stay by myself at home. Take care of everything as well.  
-Good. Responsible. And you're dating my son?  
He gives Theo a three second glance, a tiny smile and squeezes their hands together.  
\- Yes, sir.  
Joe smiles, cause Theo smiles.  
-Well, I don't have nothing against you, kid. For now. - he says, forcing himself not to talk about the green hair - and Theo here seems to like you, so… why don't we schedule a dinner or something? And then we can talk about me knowing when you're here and you trying to keep your clothes on while in the house? Or at least the door closed.  
Theo rolls his eyes. The kid smiles again - Jose is starting to soften up for that smile.  
-That would be great, sir. And I'm sorry for the… uh, surprise.  
-Oh, don't stress it.  
Joe Putnam did not plan to have a son in law, but Robin Goodfellow (and he still can't believe that's the child actually god given name) seems like a (forgive the pun) really good fellow, and his son, wich he also didn't expect to have, seems absurdly happy so Joe smiles, and thinks that, even if unexpected, he like what life brought to him so far.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk about those two or suggest some prompts my tumblr is @benjitheartist


End file.
